


The Real Me

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: She is her own Gem. Collection of Padparadscha moments





	1. My New Homeworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth is her new Homeworld.

The ship touched down lightly, and it's passengers disembarked. 

There were plenty of tearful reunions, but most of them centered around Lars. The Off-color Gems stood off to the side, forgotten.

But they weren't forgotten for long. Another Gem arrived shortly afterwards. Three eyes gazed upon four Gems.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I am Garnet. I came to help you get settled." the Gem introduced herself

"Where do you think we should live?"

"Based on your demeanor, I feel the barn will be a perfect place for you. Two of our allies live there. You could live there too."

"That would be lovely." Rhodonite suddenly said

She, Rutiles, and Fluorite started moving. However, Padparadscha lingered behind. 

"Something bothering you?" Garnet asked her gently

"It's just, I still feel like an outcast. I am supposed to be a Sapphire, yet I am useless. Defective. I couldn't tell the future at all."

"Perhaps on Homeworld you are." Garnet said "But here, everyone is strong. Everyone is their own person, and that's our biggest strength."

Padparadscha looked up. She removed her bangs, and two deep purple eyes stared at Garnet. 

"The Diamonds Homeworld is the place that stifles individuality." Garnet continued "But here on Earth, that individuality is allowed to bloom."

"You mean, Earth can be our Homeworld? My Homeworld."

"It all depends on your wishes." Garnet said

"Earth. My Homeworld." Padparadscha repeated "I like the sound of that."

"Welcome to Earth." Garnet grinned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore her.


	2. The Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding in plain sight is easy when the one you are trying to fool has a pea-sized brain

It had been an ordinary day. Or as ordinary as it could be.

At least until the ship crashed. A ship containing the lone Gem. A Padparadscha Sapphire, to be exact. Holly Blue threw compliments at her, as expected. The Famethyst rolled their eyes at the display. 

"One would have thought Holly learned from the last time." 8XJ whispered "But no....."

"Who cares?" 8XL shrugged "If she's that gullible, she deserves all of this."

Holly didn't notice Padparadscha's little smile. Nor did she notice a huge star on back of Padparadscha's dress.

"Why did you join up with them?" Carnelian asked at the first chance she got

"It's because of Lars." Padparadscha answered with a small sigh "He was nice to me, he helped me and my companions survive. So the least we could do is help save his planet."

"Sounds like you are in love."

"I guess I am." Padparadscha admitted "But then again, who wouldn't be?"

There was a small pause

"But he has that human girl. Who am I to get in the way and ruin that for him?"

"Someone who loves him?" Carnelian pressed 

"Yeah. But that's precisely why I want him to be happy." Padparadscha pointed out

Carnelian watched her leave and join up with Holly. She shook her head.

Those who were self-sacrificing ended up the worst. She knew so from her own experience. She wasn't assertive enough, and by the time she decided to be, the Gem she was in love with got shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holly Blue thought the Crystal Gems were legitimate Diamond workers. So why not have a spy, a more permanent one?


	3. Fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fusion is a strange concept, yet it is strangely liberating.

Ruby jumped towards Sapphire, and they instantly fused. In front of the newest Crystal Gems

"What did just happen?" Padparadscha tilted her head to the side

"It was a fusion." Garnet smiled "Ruby and Sapphire prefer to stay fused as myself."

"You mean, you're like Rhodonite?"

"Yes, we are."

"I'd like to try." Padparadscha's eyes gleamed

"Topaz?"

"On it." Topaz took Padparadscha's hand

"Now, first, you need to ease into it. Start slow. Follow my lead."

Garnet began to dance gently, her movements firm, yet slow. Topaz and Padparadscha mimicked her movements. It went on for a while.

"Now spin her around."

Topaz did so. Warm light engulfed them. And then they were one. The new Gem was slightly taller than Topaz, and her skin was dark grey. She had two arms and two pairs of eyes. Her hair was dark brown and covered her shoulders and part of her chest. 

"I'm Hematite." the fusion said after a slight hesitation "Pleased to meet you all."

"Likewise, Hematite." Garnet grinned "I'll tell Steven."

-x-

Steven had insisted to give Hematite a tour, and Hematite didn't protest. However, right now she was rethinking things.

Simply put, there were too many things to take in, and Hematite felt overwhelmed

"Things were easier on Homeworld." Hematite muttered

"You want to go back there?" Steven's eyes grew wide

"No." Hematite was quick to reassure him "If there's one thing my component Gems agree on, it's that Homeworld is a horrible place to live in. We just wish it would be easier to adjust to this place. Right now, my Padparadscha half is overwhelmed by all the outside stimuli, a trait all Sapphires share, and it's affecting me as well."

"Well, I'll try to find a more relaxing activity, then." Steven promised

"Thanks. That would be appreciated." 

And Hematite smiled. 

She was free.

-x-

Their fusion realm was shaped like they wanted it to be. A clearing with a tree in the middle. Both Padparadscha and Topaz were leaning against the tree, enjoying the tranquility. On Homeworld, they didn't have time to sit and relax. It was constant labor for Topaz and constant hiding for Padparadscha. But here, it wasn't the case. Here, they could be themselves. Here they weren't required to work or go on missions. Here, they didn't need to hide from anyone.

If this was freedom, then both Topaz and Padparadscha were glad to be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an excuse for me to write about Paddy and Sunshine Babies, because they're so darn pure.


	4. The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is in the past

She found herself in the dark damp tunnel. It was a kindergarten. It was abandoned. And it was eerie. 

And then, a strange creature was before her. A corrupted Gem, maybe?

And then she saw multiple Gemstones on its body. It was a fusion. A fusion which looked like a corrupted Gem?

Padparadscha slowly backed off

"Do not be afraid." the creature spoke "I won't hurt you. My name is Fluorite, and I am a fusion of six Gems that loved each other. You must have been thrown away like me or else you wouldn't be here. Maybe it'll be easier for you if you tell me what happened."

Padparadscha felt she could trust this one, so she began her story.

-x-

With great force, she managed to break through, coming out. What she first saw were the colors. Blue, yellow, white and pink. Four tall creatures stood around her hole.

"The Sapphires are extremely rare. This is the first one that came out for five millenia." the white creature spoke "She'll be a nice boon to us. Bring her to her living quarters."

The room she was brought in was small, but comfy and nice. 

"I predict I will be given a nice room."

Everyone stared her with weird expressions. 

She was made to undergo multiple evaluations afterwards. All of them yielded the same results. She couldn't predict the future at all, like Sapphires were supposed to. Which meant she was defective, according to the Diamonds. She learned that the creatures she saw when she first emerged were called Diamonds and that they were the rulers of Homeworld.

Upon hearing that she will be killed, Padparadscha's first instinct was to get away. And get away she did.

-x- 

"And that's how I ended up here." Padparadscha said

"Well, you can forge a new life here." Fluorite smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because they are birds of a feather.


	5. Duty (War part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are the warriors that built this town from dust

Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond were discussing plans on how to crush Crystal Gems, when an orange skunk dropped in between them, clearly dazed and fearful from the fall. However, if one were to look closer, one would notice that this particular skunk's eyes were sharp and that it had an expression resembling a smile.

And that there was a gemstone on one of its paws.

But the Diamonds were so caught up in their planning that they failed to notice these details.

"Sorry if my pet interrupted you, my Diamond." Topaz picked up the skunk "I'll get it away from you now, my Diamond."

As they neared the border of Diamond camp, the skunk became Padparadscha again, choosing to remain in Topaz's arms

"I got enough of the important info." Padparadscha giggled

"Don't forget about my terms." Topaz placed her on the ground gently

"Yeah, you will be spared and will officially join us." Padparadscha nudged the fusion playfully


End file.
